That Something is Right Here by Your Side
by DJ-san
Summary: The sequel of "Something that couldn't be Happen". Cul jatuh dan terus jatuh ke bawah. Hingga akhirnya, hanya kegelapan saja lah yang bisa ia lihat. Apakah itu berarti Cul sudah mati?/Mew's POV./Aku belum menganggapnya meninggal, Cul masih bisa diselamatkan./Check this out!


**DJ-san come back! Seperti yang saya janjikan sebelumnya, saya akan membuat sequel untuk fanfic "Something that Couldn't be Happen", dan BANZAI! Akhirnya jadilah juga sequel dari fanfic tersebut. Berbeda dari prequelnya, seluruh side dari cerita ini adalah Mew's POV. Sebelumnya maaf dulu nih kalau update nya kelamaan… maklum, author lagi UAS. Wkwkwk…**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid ****© Yamaha**

**Warning: Shoujo-Ai, Fluff**

* * *

**That Something is Right Here by Your Side**

* * *

Sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak kejadian tragis itu, saat kau menjatuhkan diri dari lantai lima apartemenmu. Seperti sebuah mukzizat yang terjadi, kau bisa selamat setelah mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah. Kini kau hanya bisa terbaring lemah di kamar ini. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kuperbuat untuk dapat membuatmu terbangun dari tidur panjang ini. Keselamatanmu saja sudah menjadi hal yang terpenting bagi hidupku.

Culnoza… Kapan kau akan terbangun? Kapan kau bisa melihat dunia luar yang indah ini lagi? Kapan kita bisa bersama lagi seperti hari-hari kemarin?

_Tok tok tok…_

_Klek…_

"Konnichiwa… Mew-senpai, gimana keadaan Cul? Dia sudah sadar?" sahabat Cul, Gumi, seperti biasa mengunjungi sahabatnya yang sedang koma.

"Oh! Konnichiwa, Gumi-san. Hnn… sayang sekali belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa Cul akan siuman. Buruk… Ini buruk, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk memulihkannya. Maafkan ak-…"

"Gak perlu minta maaf. Gak ada yang harus disalahkan atas kecelakaan ini. Aku sungguh menyesal, waktu itu aku yang menyebabkan jatuhnya mental Cul . Aku gak pernah tahu kalau ternyata Cul… Selama ini Cul menyukai Mew-senpai… Aku malah membuatnya semakin panas dengan memberitahunya soal pertunangan itu…" Suara Gumi terdengar sedikit gemetar, air mata pun tak kuasa ia bendung lagi.

"Uhh… Maaf Mew-senpai. Aku sampai terbawa emosi begini."

"Tak apa-apa, Gumi-san. Aku pun tahu perasaanmu. Kita sama-sama menanggung nyawa Cul, kita akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memulihkan keadaan Cul seperti semula," ujarku menghiburnya.

"Mew-senpai… Hiks… Iya, aku juga akan berusaha," ujarnya sambil tersenyum semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Flash back, three days ago-**

Tiga hari yang lalu, tepatnya pada malam yang dingin nan tragis itu, hujan deras tiba-tiba turun seakan hendak membersihkan darahmu yang berbekas di tanah. Suara hujan dan petir bersambar-sambaran mengedapkan suara jerit tangisku.

"Cul, bertahanlah! Maafkan aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Cul!"

Orang-orang mulai memperhatikan kita dengan tatapan nanar dan ngeri; tanpa bisa melakukan hal apapun kecuali bergumam prihatin.

Saat itu, aku langsung berinisiatif menelepon ambulans. Aku belum menganggapmu meninggal, kau masih bisa diselamatkan. Iya! Aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah melanggar janjiku. Kita akan terus bersama, di dunia ini, selamanya!

Beberapa lama kemudian, ambulans pun datang dan mengangkut tubuhmu ke rumah sakit. Sesampainya disana, aku masih tetap setia mengikutimu kemana saja tubuhmu dibawa, yah, terkecuali ruang operasi. Dokter bilang kau mengalami pendarahan yang sangat berat dan banyak tulang-tulangmu yang patah. Kemungkinan keberhasilan operasi sangat kecil. Tapi memang mungkin ini belum saatmu jadi kau bisa terselamatkan. Sayangnya, kau harus mengalami koma dalam waktu yang sangat lama, dengan tubuh remuk yang tak bisa diharapkan. Harus kuakui bahwa akar dari permasalahan ini adalah aku, jadi aku dan hanya aku lah yang berkewajiban untuk menjagamu selama kau terbaring di rumah sakit. Jujur saja, aku pun tidak tega melihat tubuhmu dipasangi alat-alat berat itu, namun aku akan lebih tidak tega lagi jika harus meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Aku akan terus menunggu dan menunggu, sampai semua kesalahpahaman ini terselesaikan.

"Bertahanlah, Cul… Bertahanlah…"

**-End of flash back-**

.

.

.

.

.

"Mew-senpai, aku pamit dulu ya! Sampaikan salamku pada Cul kalau hari ini dia siuman."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok, Gumi-san!"

_Blam…_

Akhirnya hanya tinggal kita berdua lagi disini. Seorang pasien korban bunuh diri, dan seorang tersangka penyebab dari tragedi berdarah ini. Aku mulai merasa aneh, sebab aku –jujur– tidak pernah merasa bosan untuk tetap menjagamu siang dan malam. Mungkin kah perasaan ini yang disebut dengan 'sayang'? Yah, mungkin saja.

_Drrrt… drrt…_

Bisa kurasakan getaran ponselku yang sedang kugenggam di tangan kiriku saat ini. Hmm… Ternyata ada telepon dari calon suamiku, Hiyama Kiyoteru.

_Pip._

"Moshi moshi, Hiyama-kun."

"_Moshi moshi. Mew, apa kabarmu? Kau sedang sibuk ya akhir-akhir ini? Aku telepon tidak pernah diangkat, pesanku pun tidak pernah kau balas."_

"Maaf, Hiyama-kun. Aku ya… bisa dibilang begitu lah. Aku sedang sibuk menyelesaikan deadline-ku yang tinggal tiga hari lagi harus segera diselesaikan."

"_Ooh… Begitu ya? Haha… Maafkan aku ya kalau aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Oh iya, hanya sekedar mengingatkan, satu minggu lagi adalah hari pernikahan kita. Jadi, apa kau sudah siap? Baik secara fisik maupun secara mental?"_

"Ahahaha…"

Dasar lelaki ini, pertanyaannya selalu membuatku geli. Memang benar sih, tinggal seminggu lagi kita akan segera menikah. Tapi apakah dalam situasi seperti ini topik itu cocok untuk dibicarakan? Maklum saja sih, sebab aku belum menceritakan pada Hiyama-kun tentang kejadian pada malam itu. Terlalu berbahaya bagi Cul jika ia sampai mengetahuinya.

"Iya, iya… Aku tentu sudah siap, Hiyama-kun. Kita akan segera menikah… memulai kehidupan yang baru… dan meninggalkan kehidupan yang lama," jawabku sambil tersenyum miris.

"_Hahaha… Bagus lah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa minggu depan! Daah!"_

"Fufufu… Daah!"

_Pip._

Huh… Minggu depan ya? Aku tidak sabar sampai hari itu datang. Tapi aku masih agak ragu… Apakah Cul bisa menerimanya ya?

.

.

.

.

.

**-Second flash back, two days ago-**

Dua hari sebelumnya, aku sudah memberitahu Gumi-san semua tentang kejadian itu. Reaksi yang ia timbulkan persis seperti yang sudah aku perkirakan.

"Apa? Cul di rumah sakit? Koma? Ini… ini tidak bercanda kan, Mew-senpai?"

"Aku serius Gumi-san. Ia menjatuhkan diri dari lantai lima apartemennya, terbentur tanah, dan mengalami luka-luka yang berat. Saat ini pun aku sudah sangat bersyukur sebab Cul tidak jadi mati."

"Kenapa? Kenapa Cul bunuh diri? Padahal baru kemarin aku memberitahunya tentang pernikahan-"

"Ssh… sudah, jangan bicarakan soal itu dulu. Ini semua salahku. Aku yang sejak awal tidak tahu bahwa Cul sudah lama memiliki perasaan terhadapku. Saat ia mendengar berita itu, berita tentang hari pernikahanku yang tinggal beberapa waktu lagi, aku juga tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan merasa sangat terpukul saat itu. Tapi saat ia melampiaskan segala perasaannya selama ini terhadapku, aku malah menamparnya dan… mengatakan bahwa ia tidak seperti Cul yang kukenal selama ini. Ah, my bad…"

"Jadi begitu… Syukurlah kalau dia sela- Hah? Cul memiliki perasaan… terhadap Mew-senpai? Apa maksudnya?" kalimat kelegaan Gumi-san terputus saat mendengar hal yang menurutnya menarik untuk dibahas lebih lanjut.

"Cul menyukaiku. Tidak, ia bilang ia cinta padaku, sejak pertama kali bertemu."

"Berarti selama ini Cul… yu-yuri?"

"Hhh… Iya, semacam itu. Tapi tolong, meskipun saat ini kau sudah mendengar kenyataan pribadi mengenai Cul, jangan pernah sekalipun sikapmu terhadap Cul berubah. Bagaimana pun juga kau adalah sahabat terbaiknya saat ini."

"I-iya… Aku berjanji. Mau bagaimana pun juga, Cul tetaplah sahabat terbaikku! Nyawa sahabatku adalah tanggung jawabku juga! Mulai hari ini aku akan rutin mengunjungi dia setiap hari di rumah sakit!"

"Terima kasih, Gumi-san."

Dan sejak saat itu, hanya aku dan Gumi-san lah yang bertanggung jawab mempertaruhkan kesembuhan Cul.

**-End of second flash back-**

.

.

.

.

.

**-Ten months later-**

"Nnngh… Dimana aku? A-apa aku… sudah sampai di surga?"

Sebuah suara yang aku selama ini kurindukan akhirnya terdengar sampai ke telingaku. Suara itu tak lain adalah suara dari…

"Culnoza…?"

Dan panggilan itu pun mendapat respon dari wanita berambut merah yang masih terbaring lemah itu. Dengan susah payah, ia berusaha mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajahku. Hanya tengkuk dan mulutnya saja yang bisa ia gerakkan, tidak tubuhnya. Itu saja ia lakukan dengan susah payah. Syukurlah, ia juga tidak lupa ingatan.

"Mew…?"

Aku langsung saja memeluk erat tubuh yang masih terlihat lemah itu dengan penuh perasaan. Ia pun perlahan membalas pelukanku.

"Cul… Syukurlah, akhirnya aku bisa mendengarkan suaramu lagi. Aku benar-benar… BAHAGIA!" ungkapku dengan menekankan kata 'Bahagia'.

"Mew… Ma-maafkan aku…" ia mulai gemetaran lagi. Mungkin ia masih belum bisa melupakan kata-kataku yang kejam pada saat itu.

"Tak apa… Tak apa, Cul. Aku menyayangimu, aku selalu disini bersamamu."

"Mengapa… kau membiarkanku tetap hidup? A-aku… sudah cukup menderita… hidup di dunia kejam ini."

Perkataan Cul barusan membuatku terdiam

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Cul. Apa kau tidak ingat janji kita dulu? Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya… Itu lah sebabnya saat kau hampir terbawa maut, aku datang menyelamatkanmu, membawamu sampai sejauh ini. Kami-sama juga sepertinya sudah mendengar doa kita, agar kita tetap bisa bersama walau seberat apapun keadaanya."

"Mew…"

"Kumohon jangan kau salah sangka lagi, Cul. Aku memang sudah menikah, kuakui itu!" ujarku sambil menunjukkan cincin berwarna keperakan di jari manisku. "Tapi percayalah, Cul. Aku besertamu disini, di dunia ini. Aku tak akan pernah sekalipun meninggalkanmu sendiri. Dunia ini terlalu indah untuk kau jalani sendiri, Cul. Kau masih punya aku, juga Gumi-san."

"Mew… te-terima kasih… Kau memang selalu menepati janjimu."

Air mata sebening embun mulai menetes dari pelupuk mata Cul. Ia menangis; tangisan bahagia karena ternyata janji yang ia buat bersamaku saat itu tidak kuingkari. Yah, memulai kehidupan yang ini tidak menjadi penghalang antara hubunganku dengan sahabatku di masa kecil ini.

"Kita akan selalu bersama kan? Selamanya?"

"I-iya… selamanya…"

Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kami saling mengaitkan jari kelingking kami lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

**-The next day-**

Hari berikutnya, sehari setelah Cul mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Aku dan Hiyama-kun, yang sekarang sudah menjadi suamiku, sedang berjalan-jalan santai mengelilingi taman di sekitar kompleks rumah sakit. Karena tidak mungkin aku terus menyembunyikan keadaan Cul yang sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit ini, aku pun menceritakan keadaan Cul kepadanya, sekaligus karena aku juga harus menjaga Cul di rumah sakit tentunya. Beruntung sekali ia bisa menerima alasannya.

Saat sedang berjalan-jalan itu, tiba-tiba aku merasa dipanggil oleh seseorang; yang ternyata adalah Gumi-san yang sedang mendorong Cul memakai kursi roda.

"Mew-senpai! Ohayoo!" sapanya sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Ooh! Ohayoo Gumi-san! Culnoza!" balasku sambil tersenyum juga.

"Hei hei, kalian sepertinya sedang bersemangat sekali. Sedang apa?" Hiyama-kun ikut menyapa.

"Aku sedang mengajak Cul berkeliling taman, menghirup udara segar. Bete kan berbulan-bulan di dalam kamar terus?" jawab Gumi-san sambil menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Mew-senpai, Hiyama-san, ohayoo…" sapa Cul dengan suara cukup pelan. Senyumnya siang ini juga terlihat cerah.

"Wah, tujuan kita sama ya ternyata. Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan sekaligus berempat saja?" tawar Hiyama-kun pada kedua juniorku ini.

"Boleh saja. Cul mau juga kan?" tanya Gumi-san kepada Cul.

"Iya… dengan senang hati."

"Hahaha… aku suka melihat happy ending yang seperti ini," celetukku sambil terkekeh. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan jalan-jalan santai kami berempat, dibawah sinar matahari pagi yang terik ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Epilogue-**

"Cul, kau lihat kan sekarang? Kau sudah tak sendiri lagi. Semua orang sayang kepadamu. Aku pun juga sangat sayang padamu."

"Iya, aku bisa melihatnya sekarang, Mew."

.

.

.

.

.

_Selama kau masih mempunyai orang yang kau sayangi, orang itu sudah menjadi pengisi kekosongan di ruang hatimu di setiap saat, meskipun orang tersebut tak dapat kau miliki._

* * *

**~~~ THE END ~~~**

* * *

**Review, please...**

V


End file.
